


Family Secrets

by ZTCX



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drinking, Episode Related, Family, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, fake season
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZTCX/pseuds/ZTCX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto和Rhi終於有時間坐下來好好談一談他的新工作和他的新男朋友。<br/>不出所料，沒有任何部份能按照預想的來。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893743) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> 這是Family Business的最終章，tw_itallchanges社區的Torchwood Virtual Season（火炬木虛擬系列）的第十集。如果你還沒讀過那個基於官方第二季結局的系列，那麼基本上你只需要知道在Family Business里，Rhiannon不經意間被捲入了火炬木的調查行動，過程中她發現了Ianto和火炬木的秘密生活以及Ianto的秘密關係。
> 
> 警告：家庭暴力的討論（沒有實質描寫）
> 
> Beta：Nick, C, Anya, Foxy, Jenny, Spider, Mandr. 夥計，有時候真是群策群力。

等他們喝到第三杯伏特加湯力*的時候，Rhi轉頭對Ianti說，“所以，”  
（*一種雞尾酒）

目前為止他們基本都在談她的事情，即便這聽起來挺不顧及Ianto的感覺的，但他們一直在說的都是家庭問題，在這方面她總是比自己的弟弟有更多要說的事情。像是她的孩子們在做什麽啦，Johnny又闖了什麽禍啦，或者是她作為一個美容商品女銷售又學到了什麽。她一直都在思考怎麼積累經驗然後在那些大商店裡找一份工作，即使孩子們都還太小了。Ianto能感覺到她生活里那些困難，而那些都不是他自己經歷過的。

但是現在輪到他了，並且關於“家庭”他從來都覺得沒哪部份是容易討論的。

“是的？”他問，一邊猶豫要不要再來一塊披薩。餐桌上的披薩盒還有一半沒動，明顯Rhi只專注于和他喝一樣多的伏特加。

“告訴我火炬木的事情。”她說。他想至少對她而言，談談火炬木比談Jack要容易些。火炬木只是他的工作；而Jack是——好吧，就像她看到的一樣，是使他能確認自身意義的原因。他懷疑她真正想知道的大概是這部份。他弟弟喜歡的男人？她真的想聽他矯揉造作的談起那個人嗎？又或者她只是被這個事實困擾，就像他以前一樣困擾，並且現在也一樣是，仍舊沒得出一個結論。

好吧，他也沒有結論，不真的有。不管怎樣她現在還沒真的問起Jack。但是她問了火炬木，這是個更大，更危險的秘密。

他靠回椅背，“我的想法是，”他說，在桌子上一遍一遍地轉著自己的杯子，“你先告訴我。”

“先告訴你？”

“就關於火炬木。”他覺得自己或許借用Jack的說話方式太多次了，這會兒都能聽到Jack以前說這話時的聲音，“告訴我你對火炬木的想法。然後我會告訴你我知道的。”

Rhiannon看起來有點懷疑，然後對他的提議若有所思。

“好吧，人們根本不愿談起這個，不是嗎？”她問，“你記得還小的時候，我曾經讓你做那個一邊大喊’火炬木來了’一邊衝進夜色的行為吧？”

Ianto對此根本沒記憶這點讓他覺得心煩。

“那就像是復活節兔子，只有你真的見過復活節兔子到處亂跑一邊下蛋才會相信。”她繼續，“大部份人根本就不想相信，也不想思考這些。所以他們就把這些都趕出腦袋。我也不想思考，但是我沒選擇，對吧？我自己的弟弟就是秘密警察之一。噢卡迪夫蓋世太保。”

“噢拜託，Rhi。”Ianto忽然意識到自己的姐姐在給自己下餌，因為他才不會就這麼讓她繼續說自己的想法，他一定會想辦法為火炬木辯護，也就意味著當她用那個該死的 _蓋世太保_ 稱呼他時進行反駁。

“但是說真的。”

“但是說真的，”他搶過她的話頭，對方看起來有點氣惱，“你又真的知道什麽呢？火炬木怎麼運作？誰又害怕它？”

“每一個人，”她說，“別說的好像你不知道似的。”

“我還真想知道，”Ianto頑固地說，感覺自己就像個反駁所有父親強加給自己的想法的十五歲小孩。

“警察都管不了他們，也管不了你。”她補充，步步緊逼，“你們想去哪就去哪，想做什麽就做什麽。你們說那是在搜尋帶著炸彈的瘋子，但是你們能帶走任何人而有時他們就那麼再也不回來了，或者他們倒是回來了…但是丟了些東西。再有時就是有人死了而火炬木在清理屍體。”

Ianto點頭，“所以爲什麽警察不來阻止我們？我們就四個人，你認為是因爲什麽警察沒把我們銬上手銬抓起來？”

Rhiannon在對面固執地平視著他，“你說呢。”

“自己想想。”Ianto引誘著。

“我 _不想_ 自己想。”她衝口而出，“我不想去想你抓著把槍對別人做些天知道是什麽的事情，你和你那些優雅的朋友。我不想去想我的寶寶小弟弟變成會做那種事情的人。把人們抓走，隱藏秘密。對誰都不搭理。你以為那是我想要看見的？”

Ianto可不會說這是他預想中的回答，但這同時也不算完全出乎意料。他一直知道當人們得知他是火炬木成員時是怎麼看待他的，同時當他們瞭解到他的工作並不僅僅像是本地警察時也是一樣。陌生人看著他從那輛SUV里爬出來採購一個星期的用品，然後紛紛低聲議論著從他身邊遠遠繞開。有一次他忘了把槍放下就去了吃晚飯，結果差點把那個侍應嚇尿褲子。

“沒人會阻止我們，”Ianto緩慢而小心地嘗試著吐露，“因為警察那方面，某些高層清楚我們在做什麽。普通人不會被嚇到是因為我們通常在夜晚抓人，而且其實我們不是真的在綁架什麽的。” _不是很經常，不管怎樣。而且也不是毫無理由_ 。“人們不喜歡思考和我們有關的事是因為我們是清道夫，這意味著我們處理那些甚至都沒人願意知道的髒活。但我們那麼做是爲了保護卡迪夫。”

“那麼到底需要保護卡迪夫免遭什麼東西？”Rhiannon要求一個解釋，Ianto抬起眼睛看她。

他不確定她到底從他們那裡看到了什麽。而他清楚那一刻因這個問題劃過他腦海的所有：疲憊，渴求和平，一打以糟糕結束的和半打至少沒人為此死亡的案件，悲痛，以及沒人願意——除了火炬木外其實根本沒人願意去尋求這個問題——卡迪夫到底要被保護免遭什麽——的答案的那種認知。

Rhiannon也不真的想，無論如何她看到的已經夠多了。她為他又倒上一杯酒，之後兩人安靜地坐著，讓這個Ianto不打算回答的問題通過靜默的時間流逝胎死腹中。

 

“所以，”她這回有些害羞地問，“那個你的Jack。”

“他不是我的。”Ianto轉開頭咕噥。

“哦這可和我們帶Mica出去吃飯時看到的不同。”她回嘴，“他根本就拿不開他的手吧喂？不管是在桌子底下還是別的什麽地方。”

Ianto能感覺到自己臉上的熱度，“Jack就是那樣。他會對任何東西發情。”

“好吧，那我怎麼不見他把手放在 _Johnny_ 的大腿上？”Rhiannon說完以後Ianto在那邊差點被酒嗆死。他們吃飯那時Jack就坐在Ianto和Johnny之間，以及他的確沒輕率地對Johnny做任何事，就算開玩笑都沒有。“但是…你以前有女朋友的啊…”

Ianto聳肩，“沒錯。”

“然後現在你有了男朋友。”

“我們不會真的這麼稱呼這個。”

“那你們怎麼稱呼？”她眼睛裡閃著惡趣味的光芒，“炮友*？”  
（*原文是Male bonding with orgasms，我覺得炮友這個詞在中文里已經失去了原文那種恥感，所以我要貼出原文讓大家體會一下……）

“Rhiannon!”他驚駭地大喊，好吧雖然他自己的確偶爾有想過差不多的說法。

“得了吧，要是你非要這麼含含糊糊地回答，那我總得自己填個什麽名詞進去吧？”

Ianto擺弄著他自己的飲料，“這說起來很複雜。他是我上司。然後…是我，你知道的，我第一個…我不真的…他就不喜歡給東西貼標籤。”

Rhiannon眯起眼睛。Ianto知道其他人聽起來這像什麽。但是他真的很難用語言表達Jack和那些贊成說“自由選擇承諾與否”但其實真正想法是“我才不真的關心別人”的混蛋的區別。而且可以說，那些日子里Jack的忠誠心其實比一般人還要高；至少他不會假裝Ianto是唯一一個對他有吸引力的。所以Jack其實可以擁有任何人但最後卻選擇了他這個想法讓他有種奇怪的解脫感。

但他仍舊知道當人們聽到他這麼說時是什麽想法，以及他們會怎麼看待他自己。

“那，他對你好嗎？”Rhiannon問。這讓Ianto有些驚訝。他抬眼發現對方的眼睛掃過他臉上半好的疤痕，那是上次他們出去抓Weevil時留下的紀念品。“不會像住在街角的那個Lewan那樣吧？”

Ianto十歲的時候，“住在街角的那個Lewan”，路人皆知地，被他的妻子毆打致死，而原因是她終於在自己的丈夫第一次對他們的女兒揚起巴掌之後，決定把這麼多年以來來自他的眼部淤青和骨折都一次性還給他。每個人都知道，但沒有任何人談起這些，至少在警察的調查以Lewan _死因成謎_ 結案之後就沒人談了。

“上帝，不，”Ianto捂臉，“這是工作弄的。”

“就那個你基本都在做文書工作的工作。”Rhi乾巴巴地說。

Ianto退縮了一下，“好吧，我們是要做很多書面的工作，但是也不止是那些啊。”

“所以，你和Jack，你們是認真的嗎？”她問。Ianto遲疑著思考答案。他們是嗎？對Jack來說可能是的。他對Jack那些超出Harkness日常舉止的行為有所體會。但是對他自己來說…

這不是說要去想像他們一起租個大廳結婚*什麽的。但是Ianto對火炬木中的生活有非常現實的期望，而這些期望中的一部份就是，儘量避免和他有關的部份出現那種糟糕的混亂關係。Jack將會是他愛的最後一個人，是那個他願意把他有可能並不長的生命中剩下的時間都和他一起度過的人。  
（* pick out china patterns and rent a hall，一般結婚時會去挑瓷器什麽的，有的會印上夫妻的合照，親友參加婚禮時有時也會送瓷器作為禮物。）

“我想是的。”他說，一邊用大拇指的指甲把披薩盒的雙層硬卡紙掰成兩半。

“好吧，至少沒我想的糟糕。”Ianto為Rhiannon做出的這個結論笑了，“他應該很有錢吧？”

“我自己花錢買衣服的，Rhi。”

“那解釋下那件粉紅色的襯衫。”她狡黠地說。

“噢上帝…”

“別這樣，Ianto，繼續啊。”她把手覆上他的以示安慰，“我保證不笑你，只要你覺得開心就行。”

他點點頭，心裡捉摸著她說的話有幾分可信。不過Rhiannon總是很分得清什麽是真正重要的，什麽只是她自己孩子氣的自認很重要的。她一定知道那種你有一樣東西，卻無法正名歸位，無法解釋清楚的令人絕望得艱難的感覺。

他放鬆下來，對他們終於不用再咬文嚼字而如釋重負。Rhiannon只是有想知道的東西，而Ianto還不至於像地板上的殘骸一樣容易擺弄，所以應該不會往太糟糕的方向發展。

“我得和你談談倫敦。”Rhiannon說，然後Ianto剛剛那種快樂，或者比較像是小有成就的感覺立刻就消失了。倫敦不是一個能放到檯面上來討論的東西，只要他還清醒著就不行。火炬木和Jack，可以；倫敦，不行。

“我知道你爲什麽從來不說。”Rhiannon繼續道，沒真的在看Ianto，“或者你只是說不出來，我不知道。但那很重要，Ianto。你不能簡單地像這樣逃避它。”

不，只是踉蹌而去，還帶著你垂死的女朋友。

“你有得到過什麽幫助嗎？和任何人談過？”她問。

“他們有心理治療師。”他含糊地回答。因為那些治療師總是用心良苦卻毫無用處，他甚至都無法告訴他們自己的真實處境，有時候甚至不得不用暗語說話。而在他一個月的停職中，反而是Jack那種迅速的，高效的，明確的方式——就像赤手空拳去抓燒紅的火鉗——對他的重新振作更有幫助。“而且Lisa過世以後我和Jack聊過一些。”

“哈。” Ianto對Rhiannon那種了然的語氣皺眉，“和Jack談過，嗯？他擅長創后治療？”

上帝，這個判斷聽起來真是奇怪的滑稽，不過同時Rhiannon提出了一個Ianto從來沒想過的觀點。

“或許吧。”他勉強承認。

“不過你現在沒事了。我是說，你不再對那些事有閃回或者為此發抖或有別的什麽反應了。”

Ianto搖搖頭，“那件事給我留下了傷疤，但是——沒錯，我好起來了，在我能夠做到的最大範圍內。”

前廳傳來一陣響聲，他們一起抬頭朝那邊望去；Ianto特意把Rhiannon叫來家裡，目的就是不被Johnny或者小孩們打擾，順便也能讓她參觀一下家裡——水槽裡堆著沒洗的碟子，窗臺上還有幾隻死蟲子，不過這是他自己的地盤，而且大部份地方都整潔又完好。

前門開了又關上，伴隨著鑰匙放進玄關碟子里的咯咯聲。Rhiannon盯著Ianto聳肩，一副了然的微笑。Ianto扶額。在Jack決定到他這來過夜的那些時間里，他偏偏挑了今晚。他覺得自己要開始懷疑家裡哪裡被裝了竊聽器。

“Ianto？”Jack在門廳大喊。

“在這兒。”Ianto恨恨地回答他，對面的Rhiannon默默笑得發抖，“喝酒中。而且很多。”

“哦？”Jack出現在門廊里，他的大衣脫掉了，正在解開背帶好把他的Webley左輪手槍*的槍套卸下來。然後他抬頭看見Rhiannon，僵住了。  
（*Webley’s，擼主對槍械不是瞭解得很多，Webley或者Webley&Scott是英國伯明翰有名的槍械製造商，他家的連發左輪和自動左輪是英軍在一戰和二戰中的主要裝配之一。Jack在劇裡貌似一直都是用同一把Webley左輪，但是擼主看不出是什麽型號。）

“Davies夫人。”他微笑著打招呼，那表情中的一小部份出現地如此之慢透露出他的微笑並不是 _完全地_ 出自真心，即使他看著她時的那種高興並不是假的——Ianto現在都能理解這些關於Jack的東西了。“我希望你們只是在閒聊而不是有什麽正事？”

“只是和我們家Ianto聊聊天。”她回答。Ianto知道她正努力顯示出丈母娘的氣勢，但是Jack朝她伸出手之後她就很自動地把自己的搭了上去。Jack彎腰給了她一個吻手禮。Ianto對此大翻白眼。

“我可以離開。”Jack說，不是對Ianto，而是在徵求他姐姐的意見。

“不用，我們都談完了，對吧？”她問Ianto，後者點點頭，“不管怎麼我現在都要回家了。”

“我給你叫輛出租車。”Ianto說，接下來幾分鐘他們迅速地互道再見和愛你啦和隨時歡迎你來和記得打給我，Jack在他們背後淡定地啃一塊披薩。Rhi一安全地踏上出租車，Ianto就在她的抗議聲中給司機塞好了車錢，之後他回到公寓里坐下，給自己加了一杯不摻湯力的伏特加。Jack還在對剩下的披薩狼吞虎嚥。

“那麼，你們處理完了所有問題？”Jack嘴裡塞滿了食物。

“大部份吧。”Ianto說，“她想知道火炬木的工作內容，然後她就不想知道了。”

“聰明的女人。”

“嗯，她還想知道我在倫敦的事情之後有沒有好起來。”

Jack停下了咀嚼。

“我從來沒告訴過她，你知道的，關於我當時其實就在現場的事實。不過現在沒事了。”Ianto隨意地擺擺手。

“我們在說的是哪件‘事’？”

“所有事，我想。”

Jack的表情看起來不怎麼相信。好吧，倫敦的一切或許并不真的過去了，或許那一部份的他永遠也不可能真正好起來，但是現在真的只有很小一部份的他還留在那裡。

 

他清醒後說不定會對接下來的話感到後悔，“她還問了你的事。你和我。”

“好吧，我們可是令人著迷的一對。”Jack回答，但他的表情卻有一點點擔憂，“她問了什麽特定的事情嗎？”

Ianto抬手揉揉臉頰，“她問我你是不是打過我。”

Jack一瞬間差點被食物噎死，他不得不猛錘胸口，大口吸著新鮮空氣一邊被憋得流眼淚。這情況就像看著他死而複生時那樣讓人不安。

“我——我從來不會——”Jack喘著氣，Ianto意識到他的語無倫次一半是因為他正在生氣，“我也永遠不會——”

“我知道的，只是她還不知道。”Ianto走過去幫他慢慢恢復。Jack又咳了幾次。“她現在知道了。”

“好吧，見鬼地好。因為沒人能活著認為我會打你。”Jack說。Ianto被他逗笑了，因為他憤怒到甚至忘記加上 _除非你堅持要那樣_ 的條件。

“她問我們是不是認真的。”Ianto往下說，因為，去他的，Jack現在反正都因為有人認為他會傷害自己的情人在生氣了。Jack擦掉因為窒息而憋出來的眼淚，抬起眼睛看他。

“然後你的回答是…？”

“我回答說我覺得是的。她就說嗯沒她想得糟糕。”Ianto不帶立場地回答。他撇了Jack一眼，對方的表情有點不可捉摸。他們就這麼靜默了一會兒，Jack努力吞著空氣，而Ianto在一邊更加努力地想從Jack練習了幾十年的隱藏技術里讀懂點東西。

最終Ianto站起來繞過桌子走到Jack身邊，把他拉出椅子。因為這根本沒意義，難道不是嗎？Rhiannon滿意了，Ianto很安全，Jack就在他身邊。剩下的都可以滾蛋。

然後他們接吻——深切地，但是很溫和，不是那種“我們現在就上床”的吻或者“等會見”的那種吻，而是你會給一個你覺得將會和他共處一段時間的人的那種吻。Jack的雙手在他腰上松松地扣著，Jack寬闊的肩線在他的手掌下完美地展開。Ianto驚訝地發現，僅僅是站在這裡和Jack接吻，他胸口上溫暖的重量就讓他高興。

Jack把他往後拉開一些用鼻尖親昵地蹭著他的臉頰，嘴唇擦過他的嘴角，他微笑的時候吐息拂過他的皮膚。

“我們一定要弄清楚這個問題嗎？”Jack問，稍稍收緊手臂，“我們可以這麼做，如果你想要給我們的關係一個稱呼——”

“不，”Ianto說，因為說真的，他真的不需要弄明白。爲什麽一定要呢？明明Jack溫暖的身體正和他相抵，而他卻因為一個稱呼覺得傷心？那種想法看起來實在太關注點錯誤了。

“很好。到床上來。”Jack說。

Ianto順從他。這就是他的生活；Rhiannon和Jack可以瞭解，但沒人能夠明白全部，這沒什麼不好。他的生活並不完美，但已經正中需要。

 

Fin.


End file.
